In an optical device such as a photographic optical device which is mounted on a cell phone or a digital camera, a laser beam pointer, and a portable projection display device or a projection display device for a car, when a shake or external vibration is transmitted, a shake is easily occurred in its optical axis.
In order to prevent this problem, in a photographic optical unit which is used, for example, in a portable photographic optical device, a technique has been proposed that a movable module on which a lens is mounted is supported by a fixed body through an elastic material, an actuator is structured on each of side faces of the movable module, and the movable module is swung around an X-axis and a Y-axis perpendicular to an optical axis direction (Z-axis direction) of the actuator on the basis of a detection result of a shake detection sensor that is mounted on the movable module to correct the shake (see Patent Literature 1).